postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman
Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman is the 18th episode of Postman Pat Season 5. It was written by Chris Bowden. Summary P.C. Selby feels he is no longer needed in Greendale and applies for a transfer to Pencaster Police Station. When Pat and Julian find out, they decided to throw P.C. Selby a huge party to show him that he is still wanted. Pat invites everyone to the party on his rounds, while the school students write a song to stop P.C. Selby from leaving. P.C. Selby is called on to do a variety of tasks that day, and this along with the giant party convinces him that he must stay. Characters * Pat * Jess * Sara Clifton * Julian Clifton * Ted Glen * Alf Thompson * Dorothy Thompson * Bill Thompson * The Reverend Timms * Mrs. Pottage * Katy and Tom Pottage * Ajay Bains * Nisha Bains * Meera Bains * P.C. Selby * Lucy Selby * Doctor Gilbertson * Sarah Gilbertson * Mr. Pringle * Charlie Pringle * Amy Wrigglesworth * Pumpkin * Mrs. Goggins (cameo) * Bonnie (cameo) * Nikhil Bains (cameo) Vehicles * PAT 1 * P.C. Selby's Bicycle * The Panda Car * SYLVIA 1 * The Greendale Rocket * Ted's Lorry Locations * Greendale * Pat's House * Greendale Primary School * The Village Green * Ted's Mill * Thompson Ground * The Church * The Vets * The Surgery * Ted's Workshop * Garner Hall * River Penn * Pencaster (mentioned) Cast * Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle * Melissa Sinden as Jess * Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie * Janet James as Julian and Lucy * Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay * Archie Panjabi as Katie, Nisha and Meera * Angela Griffin as Amy Trivia *Stock footage from Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars and Postman Pat and the Surprise Present is used. Goofs *In the first shot and when Pat drives along to invite P.C. Selby to the party, PAT 1 is missing its rear numberplate. *Because stock footage from "Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day" is used, several mistakes are made: **Julian's jacket disappears **Julian and Meera suddenly move to the back of the class **Charlie looks happy when Julian anounces that P.C. Selby might be leaving. *In one shot where Arthur tells himself about his new job in Pencaster, everything is static except his moustache which is not animated properly. *When Pat tells Alf about P.C. Selby, Jess is missing. *What Pat arrives at the station, Ted can be seen inside the Greendale Rocket even though his meant to be back at the mill. *At a few points during the episode, Arthur's moustache becomes bushier. *The children cheer Lucy's song without moving their lips. *Because stock footage from "Postman Pat and the Surprise Present" is used, Bonnie appears with the band during the song for no reason at all. *When P.C. Selby drops Doctor Gilbertson back at the surgery, he has only one eyebrow. However during a close-up of P.C. Selby at this point in the episode, his missing eyebrow sudddenly reappears out of nowhere and then disappears again in the next shot. *When Pat turns about to follow Arthur to the mill, his hat disapears. *When the villiagers jump out and shot "Surprise!", some of them just skid into view with very little animation. *P.C. Selby should know that he will always be needed in Greendale as he is the only duty policeman known to work there. In real life, police officers are always needed, even if lately it seems very quiet with nothing happening in that particular area. Gallery PostmanPatandthePopularPolicemanTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Mr.Pringle.jpg|Mr. Pringle Sarah.jpg|Sarah Gilbertson Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes